Task Force 141
Operations Timeline 2011- *Late October-General Shepherd forms Task Force 141 after the Battle of Basra. *December-Bravo Six raids an Ultranationalist plane to capture a German arms dealer named Kriegler. He reveals the location of Volk's chemical lab. A day later, Shepherd inducts Bravo Six into the TF and they raid the lab. Makarov makes it out on a chopper, but Volk is captured, and the two never see each other again. 2012- *January-Makarov is tracked to Sudan's capital. TF141 assaults his "hotel", but Sudanese military forces help Makarov escape. Using intel gathered from Sudan, TF141 raids a Chechenyan underground military compound. They reveal that Makarov is gathering chemicals in Neckar, Germany, from Heckler & Koch. When they attack the HK headquarters, the owner detonates chemical weapons in the factory, killing many TF141 and German army members. *February-An uprising, coordinated by Makarov, starts in L.A. Hollywood is burnt down by rebels, but the Army recaptures the now war-torn city. An airfield in Turkmenistan is attacked by SBS operatives, including Gary Sanderson. The mission goes horribly wrong, with the anti-aircraft guns having shot down the 2 helicopters and hit all of the boats after the helicopters's destruction. Roach is the only one still alive, and is taken prisoner by Makarov and taken to a prison in Astana, Kazakhstan. TF141 goes to a Communist Greek dock and finds out that an HVI is being held in Astana. The Task Force goes there to rescue him, and succeed. It turns out that Roach had been tested the chemical gas on, but it was too weak. Makarov explained to him he was going to "see what Britain thinks about it". TF141 heads to London to stop Makarov. They confront him in a cafe and wound him in the arm. He falls unconscious and is taken by TF141. However, SAMs set up by the Inner Circle fire on the evac C-130 and it destroys the MI-6 HQ. *April-A Ukranian school is retaken by TF141 from Ultranationalist terrorists. Here, Simon "Ghost" Riley, one of those held inside it, reveals his story. The team goes to Mexico to destroy enemy shipments being held in a market in Mexico City. Ghost says he will not participate, bringing back too many bad memories. With AC-130 support, the shipments are accidentely released in the middle of the city, killing hundreds. Several days later, a Delta Force team is ambushed in Grozny by Ultranationalists, and TF141 goes to rescue them. Shepherd then agrees to conduct joint operations with Team Metal. They travel down to the Georgian capital to prevent the U.S. president from being assassinated. They succeed, and Christopher Marlin rewards them with top-secret info about a CIA op in Azerbaijan trying to secure Makarov's oil tanker off the coast. Supporting them with a SuperCobra and a UAV, they fail to find Makarov, but capture his valuable oil. Sandman's mentor, Cpt. Roger Huster, is K.I.A., giving him a strong relationship with Price. *June-Baikonur Cosmodrome is seized by the Inner Circle, prompting the Task Force to assault it. They halt the launch of the nuclear missiles and give the cosmodrome back to the Loyalists. Palestine invades Israel with the help of Makarov's chemical weapons. TF141 goes to East Jerusalem to stop Makarov's Arab allies from taking over the only ally of the US in the region. An Israeli soldier, Derek Westbrook is found by Sandman in the wreckage of the Parliament building. He is nicknamed "Frost" by Sandman for being able to stay alive in such debris. Later, with their evac Humvee destroyed by an enemy airstrike, the joint Delta-TF141 operatives move towards a Palestinian bunker where their leader is residing. They kill him, but the bunker was wired to blow up, and they were trapped in the debris. They are taken prisoner by Frost's former commander, who betrayed his squad. They are taken to the Gulag in Siberia and held by Makarov. 2013- *October-Those captured by Makarov in Israel escape the Gulag, with the help of US Navy SEALs. Back on the command sub, Ghost (who wasn't captured) reveals a hideout of Makarov's in some Ukranian mountains. Operation Kingfish happens. After the mission, which was a failure, TF141 pursues a gang in D.C. They were trying to assassinate Marlin. The gang is defeated by the smaller Task Force. Intel gathered said Makarov was developing a new weapon in an Antarctic NATO base taken by him. *November-Now only TF141 raids the base and finds the prototype, an underbarrel chemical launcher. Just then, an earthquake occurs, and the TF nearly dies, but gets out in time. They are stranded in Antarctica looking for Makarov. They are able to track him after getting back into the destroyed base to a nearby island. The manage to reach it, but Makarov uses his new weapon, severely wounding Roach and Soap. He escapes on a speedboat, later revealed to be sent by Shepherd. With no help close at all, they try to survive. Shepherd's Shadow Company happens to be patrolling that area when they find the group. They escort them back to a base in Sierra Leone. The base is attacked by the PRF and TF141 must halt their advance, as the base is the last line of defense toward the capital. The Task Force succeed in their objective, and Ghost spots Makarov in the distance in a GAZ. They chase him, but get to a sinkhole, which Makarov's vehicle gets across. *December-In a nearby warehouse in Sierra Leone, TF141 attacks and gets all of Makarov's shipments of his new chemical weapons. They turn out to be fakes. 2014- *February-When a US Army Ranger team is ambushed by OpFor militiants in a desert near Kandahar, TF141 has to launch Predator Missiles from Shepherd's boneyard. Foley's unit is saved. About a week later, Soap and Roach, in Juggernaut armor, drop down in Sao Paulo, Brazil, to wipe out a local militia. It goes well until 3 enemy Hinds arrive and wound the two. Ghost and a rescue team arrive in a Cobra and get out of the area, being chased by Hinds. Government anti-aircraft fire destroys them and saves the TF. *March-TF141 gets intel that Makarov has a militia helping him in Shanghai, stealing shipments to go to the US. A high-speed chase ensues with a major crash. Shepherd is taken hostage by the Washington D.C. gang. *April-The gang attacks the Pentagon too and puts Shepherd there. The Task Force has to destroy the Pentagon in order for Shepherd to be rescued by helicopter, which was the only safe way. *December-During New Year celebrations in Moscow, Makarov is captured by TF141, attemping to bomb it. When he is brought back to the sub, it is attacked and sunk by Ultranationalists, and Makarov escapes once again. 2015- *November-The Loyalist president is evacuated from the Kremlin during the Battle of Moscow, with the help of the US Army Rangers.